1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, and more particularly to a method for attaching a woven cloth sheet to the surface of a wood plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tables comprise a table top that is simply painted with suitable paint materials for protecting the table top. It is difficult to apply suitable graph to the table top.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tables.